LifeCraft
by SharkLord1928
Summary: When a young boy gets sucked into the world of Minecraft he has enough troubles already but when a mysterious new girl spawns she brings a whole new level of trouble with her!
1. Spawning

BOOM! With a flash of light she appeared. She had brown hair and eyes with a touch of fear in them. She appeared with basic spawning cloths, leather top and pants with a crafting watch and backpack. Wait are you wondering who she is? Well, I think you'll have to learn my story first…..

I spawned here about a year ago with no idea where I was, only that the last memory I have is of booting up my computer. I was in a small swamp with identical trees and various animals dotted around. I searched my backpack but found nothing. Using sticks and some vines, I fashioned myself a crude axe and sequentially chopped down a tree. The strange thing was whenever I break a log, it would transform into a small cubic version of itself that made it easier to pick up. The other strange thing about this land was when I broke the log, the rest of the tree didn't fall down. I chopped down the rest of the tree and using the planks I converted the logs into, fashioned a workbench that would allow me to create bigger things. As the cubic sun goes down, the temperature drops rapidly and I know instinctively that something about this land is very, very wrong. I look around and my heart almost stops from shock; I see a skeleton walking towards me holding a bow of some sort. Before I know what to do it cocks an arrow and shoots at me. My top covered with my own blood I run and run until the sun comes up. Now I have a shelter and know better than to come out at night. Anyway, now we can fast-forward a year and get back to the story.

''Hey! You over there!" She looks over at me cautiously and even though I hate to say it, I was a tiny bit intimidated. ''Yeah?" As soon as she talks I forget what _I _was going to say. "I erm-" my curiosity wins out. "What's your name?" "My name's Angeline. You?" Oh gosh, Angeline. Hopefully she doesn't know what I'm thinking at the moment because I think that name's gorgeous."Erm, I'm Mark" I manage to reply. "Ok Mark, where are we?" "I really don't know" I manage to reply….

Well that's the end of chapter one so you guys give me some feedback and I'll post more!

Until then, SharkLord1928, over and out.


	2. Mining and Fireworks

"What do you mean you don't know where we are? I have half a mind to-agghhhhhhh!" "You have a mind to aghh?" I ask. "NO! There's a green monster behind you!" I turn around and one of the ever weeping, exploding monsters I had dubbed 'creepers' a few months back due to the fact that they don't make any noise. When it starts to swell up I know we won't have time to run so I push Angeline to the ground and cover her as best as I can with my body. When it blows up I let out a guttural yell of pain and it feels like my back is on fire (well my back actually _was _on fire but Angeline didn't tell me until after I regained consciousness).

When I woke up I was in my bed with the covers up and only a slight numb feeling down my back. I manage to get up, put my clothes on and when I get out of my room I was in for a big surprise. There was a newly constructed table with small wooden plates that had apples, bread and milk in them with small glasses of water. Then I notice my spare pickaxe is gone. I soon find Angeline laboriously mining away at the west wall. "Hey! What are you doing?" She sets down the pickaxe and I'm shocked. She has bags under her eyes and (again I hope she can't read minds) she doesn't smell so good either. "I'm mining a room for myself" she replies angrily. My tone instantly softens. I decide to go for a joke. "Hey you smell like zombies go take a wash." You know I really don't know if I offended her but she does so without defiance. When she comes back in I start to say "Erm, you should go to bed. You look really tired." "Ok" but as she starts making her way to my bed she collapses on the soft grassy floor. Sheesh she really was tired. I carry her into my bed and put the covers up to her chin.

**Later that day.**

"Angel, Angel wake up!" I yell. "Wha-What's wrong Mark?" She replies groggily. "I really think you should see this!" "Ok,Ok just lemme put some pants on…" "You went to sleep with your pants on!" "Oh right I did too." We both go outside and are met with a spectacular surprise. Around a couple of miles away, actual fireworks are being launched! "Ok Angel, we're packing up our stuff. We are making a beeline for civilization." "Ok" So we pack up all the chests, carpets and food, some spare tools and our iron swords, we start the soon to be 5 day trek to the kingdom.

And that is the end of chapter 2 I really hoped you guys liked it and I will be writing more soon. Until then, SharkLord1928 over and out.


End file.
